


Oleander

by sssemicolonn



Category: DreamSMP, Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Other, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssemicolonn/pseuds/sssemicolonn
Summary: Oleander flowers can symbolize destiny and understanding . It can show that you are sensitive to how other people feel and that you want to make peace in difficult situations. it is about a person who has severe mood swings and lashes out at people but their partner (oleander) is there to help them through everything. and if oleander leaves, the person won't know what to do with themselves anymore.The reader is the oleander after philzas death left techno in shambles.
Relationships: Technoblade - Relationship, Technoblade/Reader, oleander - Relationship, philza/PLATONIC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Oleander

The pink haired man sat alone in his spruce wood home, fire illuminating the room and giving him sight to read his gold trimmed black book. Every few minutes he would turn to the next page, getting lost into the book as if he were living in another reality. The snow pelted hard against the ground outside, a white wasteland of dead trees and shivering animals, nothing new to him though.

The white short haired girl trudged through the snow as if it was a spring day. She had a black cloak on, much like technos, it was trimmed with white fluffy fur and gold buttons to keep it together, the gold accents spiraling over the bottom of it. She always kept it on her as it was a gift from techno himself that was given to her a few months back, it reminded her of him, she loved it.

However; the girl wasn't happy about coming to see techno this time, in fact she dreaded it. 

She got the news that philza, technos best friend, had sadly passed after getting into a fight with dream. You can guess what dream did. She saw the smoke arising from the horizon ahead of her, footsteps quickly picking up pace to a full sprint to his home.

The male hadn't expected y/n to be at his home at 4am on a thursday, but he pushed that thought aside as he saw the girl at his doorstep with dread laced within her lilac eyes. 

“y/n?” the pig questioned her.

The sinking feeling in her chest only got worse as she stepped inside the warm cabin.

“Techno, it's phil.” 

Techno felt his stomach twist for a second but motioned for her to carry on.

“He got into a fight with dream and.” she took a deep breath “phils gone tech, he's gone.”

The male felt his heart sink and his stomach churn as he resisted the urge to throw up, the voices in his head only getting louder as he got dizzy. He sat down on the wood floors and held his stomach, the girl looked down at him. She knew he would need space but she wouldn't let him be alone, her brain told her to leave but she stayed with the pig man on the floor who was now screaming his heart out. This was the first time she had ever seen him do this, and she felt the urge to cry with him but she knew that wasn't going to fix the damage that had already been done to the poor man.

The voices in his head screamed for him to kill, he needed to release his anger. He screamed at her to get out and she was taken aback by such words but she wasn't too surprised, taking a step back she left to the kitchen of the home. Sitting down she heard him breaking things, like a toddler throwing a tantrum, like all the anger he had in his body was getting let out. She winced at his yells, sighing she took her cloak off and adjusted the white button up and black pants she had on. 

She knew it was going to be a long night so she let him tire himself out.

It had been 6 hours since she told tech about Phil, the yelling and crashing subsided and she opened the door to his room and found him sleeping on the floor. His bookshelves broken and toppled on the floor, the painting had been torn, his books scattered, his bedsheets across the room. It was a mess but she knew that he couldn't help it. 

She picked up his books, made his bed, and tried to fix any damage done. Of Course the bookshelves couldn't be fixed but that was a problem for later. 

Taking a glance at the man on the floor again, she saw him holding his axe to his chest like a stuffed animal. She removed the axe from his grip and placed it on his bed before putting the blanket from his dresser over him and shut the door to go cook food for when he woke up.

She made a simple stew since he hadn't had any good food to work with. Right on time she heard a grumble and rustling from his room. She took a bowl and knocked on his door softly before opening it and setting the bowl on his table that was next to a broken bookshelf.

“I knew you might be hungry when you woke up so I made food.” she softly said in almost a whisper tone.

Watching him sniff the food, she made sure he ate at least half the bowl.

“Thanks” he briefly muttered before sluggishly walking to his bed and laying down.

She took the bowl and exited the room making sure to shut the door on her way out, Leaving the bowl to be cleaned later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> 831 words woooo! alrighty well ill be updating this book as much as possible because i have a brain that goes bonkers 24/7 and i can never focus on one thing at a time ^^ hope you enjoyed chapter 1, leave some advice in the comments if you have any- annnnd yup!


End file.
